


Torn

by Traveler3291



Series: The Titan's Code [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Borrowers - All Media Types, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: G/T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveler3291/pseuds/Traveler3291
Summary: The world is an apocalyptic mess and has been for several weeks. Giant, humanoid aliens arrived on Earth and decided it would be best for everyone if humans were taken away to their planet. All they saw us as were rodents. It was horrible in the beginning.But that's from one point of view. I could go to any other surviving human and they would say the same thing. I want the story from a whole new perspective. One never considered.This is the tale of a group of stranded soldiers and the giants that invaded Earth.(This has g/t. The idea was based on Attack on Titan and the first Transformer movie bc they had giants/aliens in them. There are no references to either of those, I just needed fandoms to put this work in. This work is 100% original.)





	1. Prologue

BOOM.

The landing sent a resounding thud around the small farm. Lacey stood with Teddy and gaped up at the enormous ship. It was huge and tinted purple, casting a shadow over the farmhouse. Nothing happened for several moments.

Before Teddy could convince Lacey to touch it or knock, a hiss sprung from the closest side. Lines appeared from the seamless material and the door opened. Out stepped a giant woman. She smiled at the land around her and stretched. It seemed as though she was unaware of Lacey and Teddy's presence.

"Hey! You're squashin' the crops!" Lacey yelled up, hugging Teddy close. The giant looked down, surprise flashing over her face. The woman bent down.

"What's your name, child?" She asked with a thunderous boom.

"Lacey!" She screamed, covering her ears.

"My, what a cute little thing. Are you alone?"

"My daddy's down in the cellar sortin' the goods! You better not be crushin' our crops!" Lacey warned.

"No, dear, are there any other humans here on this world." The giant asked again.

"Yea, all over. Didn't you learn that at school?"

The giant muttered to herself, staring at Lacey and Teddy. The little girl started to feel small and worried.

The giant sighed. "Well, we do need some specimens. Can't start an invasion without the correct information!"

Lacey cocked her head. "What's a spicy-men? Can I have one?"

The giant slowly grinned at her. "Oh, but dear, you are one." With that, her hand reached down and plucked up Lacey like she weighed less than a feather. The little girl was screaming and crying, she had dropped Teddy. The giant smiled down at the human with her too-white teeth. "You don't need that bear where you're going." The giant climbed back into her pod, human in hand, and left the farm.

Lacey was never seen again.

Neither were the other hundreds of people that went missing that first week.

It only got worse from there.

The second week was when they started the real invasion.


	2. 1

Cameron

We were only gone for a few hours.

Limp bodies lay scattered across the desert sand. The remnants of the camp were crushed, splatters of blood contrasting the golden sand.

A platoon of 40 soldiers and only five were left. Me and my team.

"Looks like they took most of the group." Cooper was serious for once.

"At least we know they put up a fight," Morse muttered to himself. He joined Chapman on the ground and began to pray with him. 

"How could this have happened? We weren't gone for that long!" Moore groaned and kneaded his forehead. "How did this happen?" He walked away muttering.

The only people not freaking out were Chapman and me. Well, he was freaking out in his own way, so maybe it was just me.

We sat in the dunes, praying and wondering when we would be next. Finally, Chapman spoke up.

"We need to leave soon. There is nothing we can do for our friends and the demons might return."

"If they come back, I'll be right here waitin'." Morse crossed his arms.

The others voiced their disagreements over one another, until Chapman spoke again. "We wait, we will die or become slaves. We leave, we find can find a way to ambush a demon, should we encounter one." Morse opened his mouth for a creative retort, but Chapman held up a hand. "Do not let your hatred become stupidity. Their time will come. Your time is not today."

Morse slumped. "Fine, but the first one we see is dead meat."

"Alright, guys, supplies and then we move out," I said.

We spread out in search of weapons, food, and water. Unsurprisingly, we turned up mostly empty-handed. Any supplies had been taken with our friends or crushed.

We left the ruins of our camp just before nightfall. It wasn't safe to stay, but it was less dangerous to go.

The mood was dangerously low. It took too much precious energy to speak and the impending darkness wasn't helping.

Finally, as the sun dipped below the horizon, I spotted a city in the distance. By midnight, we reached the edge of the towering buildings.

Hopefully, it would serve as a sanctuary for the night.

* * *

 

Chaol

Of course, I was sent to the unpopulated desert. I was new, what was I supposed to do? Quit? Pfft. Like that was even an option. Not until we at least conquered Earth.

I sighed, glad for the shield my helmet provided. It was windy, making it the coolest day I'd seen since I was dropped off. There wasn't a cloud in the strange blue sky. But the beauty of the day didn't stop sand from getting in my eyes or choking my lungs whenever I needed a drink.

I stopped for what seemed like the hundredth time to peer at my surroundings with a magnified view. It was a variation of what the humans called binoculars, though ours were much more advanced.

I blinked. There, in the distance, was the glimmer of sunlight on metal. I zoomed in as much as I could. It was a human city, or at least the remains of one. It wouldn't hurt to check it out, especially since it was conveniently located directly in my path.

I let my helmet retract into my suit as I drank a bit of water. If the city was lacking in the human department, I could just continue forward.

My helmet reshaped back over my head as I closed my water reserves. There was something waiting. I couldn't tell if I could feel it or if I was just hopeful.

~~~~~

I reached the human city hours before lunch.

The sun glittered on the broken glass from the skyscrapers around me. I had done a quick search and almost left, if not for the thermal remnants. Human buildings were resistant to our thermal technology, but objects were not. If a human or animal were to move about, they would leave thermal remnants, like footprints.

There was a faint trail of human footprints leading into the city, but they were hard to follow. The tracks led all over, cross paths and disappearing mysteriously. I followed them for nearly an hour before I took a break. If I kept bumbling around like this, any humans here would eventually realize the minor earthquakes were coming from a giant alien.

My eyes caught on an object far below. I smirked. A genius idea began to form.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! We finally meet Lieutenant Cameron Simmons and Chaol! Simmons and his team were inspired by the team of soldiers from the first Transformers movie, so when you think of the Lt., imagine Josh Duhamel.
> 
> Chaol can be pronounced like Kay-ol or Coal, idc
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll try to stay sort of consistent with the posting of each chapter, but school kinda sucks.
> 
> Also, ~~~~~ means a time change.


End file.
